These Words
by Lass Cherrie
Summary: COMPLETE! Conflicting. Game-verse. / Leaf hates thunderstorms. Blue hates cabbage. Leaf loves baking. Blue loves Leaf... Wait, what? / 100 words for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Abhor

**April 22, 2012.**

**A/N: **So I decided, after lots of thought, to replace the first drabble with one of the 'extras' I planned on posting at the end. Why? Simple. Because it's better. That's why. XD

* * *

**ORIGINAL FOREWORD**

* * *

**October 5, 2011.**

**A/N: **Hi, reader.

So I've read a lot of these sorts of fics lately and decided I wanted to have a go, too. :)

This is basically a collection of 26 100-word (exactly) drabblets, one for each letter of the alphabet, based on ConflictingShipping (Leaf/Blue) and HUGELY ROMANTIC. Most delve away from the game-plot, but some will be in-theme. I'll post the next one up depending on whether this is well-received or not. I have other fics I need to work on, too. Hurr.

In order for these to be fathomable, you need to read with the idea that Leaf and Red can exist in the same game-verse. So you need an open mind and wide acceptance. This is also my first time working with either Red, Blue or Leaf, so please be kind. Also, this is mostly ConflictingShipping, but there may be hints at other ships, too. ;)

Oh, and thank you to Oxford's 'The Australian Integrated School Dictionary and Thesaurus', which I never opened whilst at school, but which has been faithful and loyal to me for the purpose of this project.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, or any of these characters.

* * *

**Abhor**

_verb. _detest

(AU.)

* * *

Across the room, Blue was stacking Pokéblocks as high as he could. The kids around him laughed and cheered as they watched on.

Seriously. The _moment _the teacher leaves the room, he causes a disruption.

Leaf glowered at him from her desk, annoyed that she, too, had been distracted from her sums – even if it _was_ just to detest him. He'd still somehow managed to get under her skin.

Again.

Glancing up, Blue caught her eye and smirked widely, raising his thumb and forefinger in an L-shape on his forehead.

Leaf flushed hotly.

God she hated him.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, there's a lot of Author's Note at the start of this drabble. I promise you the rest of them only have a tiny snippet in comparison, so don't be deterred! Anyway, maybe a little prelude to why Blue is so unreasonably unpleasant to the protagonist in the game? Perhaps? I like imagining them as kids; so cute! :3


	2. Baking

**A/N: **This one's a tiny bit of a crackfic. It's also the most comedic of the lot. :)

**Ships: **ConflictingShipping.

* * *

**Baking**

_verb._ 1. cook in an oven

(AU.)

* * *

"Hold it, right… there!"

Leaf grinned, holding the camera to her eye.

Blue scowled. "This isn't funny."

"No, it's not," she agreed, as he posed with the whisk and cooking mixture, in nothing but a frilly pink apron and chef's hat. "It's _hilarious_."

Blue's face was a rare blush. "No-one is _ever_ seeing this."

"Only if you agree to be my slave for a week."

"Not happening."

"Then the first person I'm sending this to is your sister."

Blue groaned. "I hate my life."

"Hey – you waged this bet. You lost. Now, smile!"

* * *

**A/N: **Poor, poor Blue. Still, how sexy would he look? Drool.


	3. Cabbage

**A/N: **Hi, reader! Sorry I didn't update sooner; I was supposed to post this ages ago, but I've had a hectic week.

I actually quite like this ficlet - I imagine it'd be what their homelife would be like, if they were married. Tee hee.

**Ships:** ConflictingShipping.

* * *

**Cabbage**

_noun. _a vegetable with green or purple leaves

(AU.)

* * *

"What is this?"

Blue frowned down at his bowl suspiciously.

"Cabbage soup," she replied brightly.

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't eat cabbage."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Well, unless you're allergic, you're eating it."

"In that case, I think I'm allergic."

"Shut up and eat."

He shot her a challenging look. "Make me."

Raising one eyebrow, Leaf marched back to the table and filled her mouth with soup.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him - forcing his surprised lips apart - and poured the soup into his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **Haa. That's what he gets for challenging Leaf. No more attitude from Blue, methinks. ;)


	4. Desire

**A/N: **Okay, I really couldn't resist. XD This one is one of my favourites. Just saying.

Rating has gone up. I'm sure you'll understand. ;P

Now rated M for mature content.

**Ships:** ConflictingShipping, implied BurningLeafShipping.

* * *

**Desire**

_noun_. a feeling of wanting something very much

(AU.)

* * *

His mouth was firm against hers, pushing fiercely at her lips – encouraging; inviting. His breath was hot and ragged, brushing against her cheek.

Beneath the fabric of her shirt, his hands roamed her sensitive skin hungrily. As her back arched, pressing their bodies together, he gave a low moan, animalistic – passionate. He dipped his lips to her neck. Fire exploded beneath her skin.

She awoke with a jolt, heat coursing through her veins.

Red snuggled closer in his sleep, but it wasn't her boyfriend she'd been dreaming about.

It was Blue.

* * *

**A/N: **Naughty, naughty Leaf. But can you blame her, really? XD;;


	5. Ego

**A/N: **Oh, gosh! I was meant to post this ages ago! Sorry, reader! :(

This is what I imagine might happen in a high-school-centric fic, if Leaf was assigned to tutor Blue, or be his lab/project partner, or something like that. Or if she'd just been stuck in his class for her whole life and finally got sick of it.

**Ships:** Well, none really. But perhaps this could be a plot bunny for a ConflictingShipping fic...?

* * *

**Ego**

_noun. _a person's self or self-respect

(AU.)

* * *

"I can't _stand _you!" Leaf exploded.

She slammed her books down, pushed out her chair, and shoved her thunderous face right up close to his.

"You're insufferable, insensitive, and totally egotistic! All you ever talk about is yourself. _You're_ such a fantastic trainer. _You're_ going to be valedictorian. _You're _going to be even more famous than your grandfather. You, you,_ you_! The whole world doesn't revolve around _you_, Blue!"

Blue _actually_ flinched.

"But you're not as popular as you like to think," she continued scathingly, bright-eyed in her fury. "Everybody. Actually. _Hates_. You."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh. Ouch, Leaf. Perhaps a little nasty. But hey, I'm sure he deserved it. XD;;


	6. Facade

**A/N: **Wuaaah! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! D:

It's been so long since I updated; sorry to leave you hanging, reader.

I'll post the rest in quick succession, I promise. This should have been finished _months _ago!

**Ships:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do have to mention here, that this one was loosely inspired by **Windflicker's** 'A Step Ahead', which remains one of my favourite ConflictingShipping one-shots.

* * *

**Façade**

_Noun. _2. an outward appearance, especially a deceptive one

(Game-verse.)

* * *

Across the battlefield, Leaf watched wordlessly, her eyes shrewd, as he fell to pieces.

It was just like the first time – in the laboratory – but so different, simultaneously. She'd chased his heels all this way, surpassing him in every way, undermining his confidence.

But this time, she'd torn down everything he'd worked for, and everything that supported him – his dreams, his determination, his self-assurance. His ego.

And now – damn her – she had the shameless audacity to stand there – the ultimate, _true_ victor – and _understand _him.

That was the worst part.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Blue. But still, if he wasn't such a douche in the game, you'd feel more sympathy for him. He does kind of deserve it. ;P


	7. Gallant

**A/N: **I really couldn't resist, reader, and I'm sure you'll understand. :P

Going on holiday for a week, so no updates until next week. Sit tight!

**Ships:** ConflictingShipping, implied BurningLeafShipping...?

* * *

**Gallant**

_adjective. _brave; chivalrous

(AU.)

* * *

The door exploded open. Everyone looked around in surprise.

"What–?" Leaf began, confused, but was silenced with a solid belt across the face.

"Don't you _touch _her!" Blue spat venomously, as the Executive grabbed her hair, yanking her to her knees. "Even _you _should have enough dignity not to hit a girl."

"Where's the brat?" the Executive demanded.

"He's otherwise indisposed," Blue retorted sarcastically. "So you're dealing with me instead. Now, either you let her go, or I'm going to absolutely _pummel _every single one of you into submission. You have three seconds to decide."

* * *

**A/N:** Brat = Red, if anyone's confused. So they were all expecting Red (maybe why she was being held hostage in the first place?), but it was Blue who came to her rescue. Squee. X3


	8. Handcuff

**A/N: **This is more of a parody drabblet. C'mon, as if the title doesn't give that away. :P

It's also the introduction of Yellow, who - in my interpretation - is a girl, and is portrayed as interfering, annoyingly perky, and a teensy-weensy bit of a trouble maker. Aka: an excellent plot-driver.

**Ships:** ConflictingShipping.

* * *

**Handcuff**

_noun. _one of a pair of metal rings linked by a chain, for fastening wrists together

(AU.)

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Leaf bellowed. "Turn the lights on!"

A light flicked on overhead.

"Now let me out!" she demanded.

"She means _us_," Blue corrected lazily.

"Shut up!" Leaf hissed over her shoulder. "Am I talking to you?"

"Well, our current situation _does_ also concern me," he replied.

Leaf struggled. "_Let us out_!"

"Not until you two sort out your differences," Yellow sang through the door.

She growled, yanking helplessly on the cuffs binding her to Blue. "I'm going to _kill _you, Yellow!"

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta wonder how drastically they were bickering if Yellow had to resort to locking them in a room. Then again, she kind of comes across as kind of eager for melodrama...


	9. Improbable

**A/N: **Not much to say this time round. Enjoy. :)

**Ships:** implied ConflictingShipping, maybe some implied SpecialShipping...?

* * *

**Improbable**

_adjective. _unlikely

(AU.)

* * *

"Wha– Yellow, what are you doing?" Red asked, confused. She shushed him, peering round the corner at the two furious teens down the corridor, locked in heated debate.

"See that?" she whispered enthusiastically. "We need to bring them together."

He blinked dumbly. "What?"

"Bring them together. Make them like each other." Yellow rolled her eyes. "_Match-make them_."

Red's eyes widened with incredulity. "Impossible."

"Im_probable_," Yellow corrected, with a devious smile. "Nothing's impossible. And that tension right there – we're going to turn that into _sexual_ tension."

"That sounds dangerous," Red said hesitantly.

"Oh, believe me... it will be."

* * *

**A/N:** I love Yellow. Just saying. ;)


	10. Jealous

**A/N: **Hi, reader.

Firstly, I simply _have_ to say something. One reader all but flamed this fic because apparently the chapters are 'too short'. For any readers who aren't yet aware of the popular form of fanfic called the **drabble**, this is _not_ a chapter fic. This is a collection of **specifically 100-word** drabblets - snippets of scenes summarised in approximately one-hundred words, as opposed to long chapters. So, to that reader (who very intelligently froze the review-reply fuction), they're short because _they're supposed to be_.

Now, I imagine this drabblet to be from the **FR/LG-verse**. To me, it's what Blue might feel if he ran into his rivals unexpectedly, and was therefore unprepared for his own reactions. Keep in mind that this drabblet is deliberately abrupt; it's meant to seem like you, as a reader, have stumbled into a scene, rather than being slowly introduced to it. I was playing. :)

**Ships:** Implied BurningLeafShipping, which in turn suggests ConflictingShipping. ;)

* * *

**Jealous**

_adjective._ 1. unhappy or resentful because you feel that someone is your rival or is better or luckier than yourself

(Game-verse.)

* * *

Blue glanced up, and was unpleasantly surprised to discover his two least favourite people having breakfast in a booth.

Naturally, of all the places in Kanto they could be, they'd turn up at the Cinnabar Island Pokémon Centre, where he was.

He watched them together – watched Leaf laugh cheerily at something Red said – and felt a brief stab of cold irritation.

What about that clueless dumb-ass could she possibly find so great?

More importantly, why did he even care?

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Blue. I'll bet the last thing he expected was for those confusing thoughts to translate into unexpected, no doubt irksome feelings for Leaf. Too cute. X3


	11. Kayak

**A/N: **What has been going on with FF net lately? I couldn't even sign in this week!

Sorry for the delay; here's the next drabble. :)

I really couldn't help it with this one; cliche galore. But everyone loves a good cliche every now and then, admit it. Why else are you reading this collection? ;P

**Ships**: ConflictingShipping.

* * *

**Kayak**

_noun. _a small canoe with a covering that fits around the canoeist's waist

(AU.)

* * *

"Look," Blue said, "I didn't ask to be paired with _you_, either. But since we're stuck together, you may as well help."

Leaf ignored him – and the oar she was supposed to be paddling.

"I want out." She stood abruptly, rocking the canoe. "I'll _swim _back to shore."

"Leaf!" Blue shot up, too, reaching for her as the tiny boat tipped.

Cold water shocked her to the core, and suddenly she was spluttering, Blue's arm snugly round her waist, holding her close; keeping her above water.

* * *

**A/N: **Such a hero... sigh. I imagined it to be taking place maybe on a summer camp, or - being the lit studies major I am, obsessed with periodic literature - in the late 18th century (except for the language, obviously; that would need to be floral), with Leaf in a pastel frock and a bonnet and Blue all dashing in a waistcoat. X3

Also, I was kind of going for the 'small boat with oars' thing, not the literal _kayak_. But it had to be alphabetical, so yeah. Inconsistency ftw.


	12. Laboratory

**A/N: **Gonna knock out the rest of the drabbles as quick as possible. Getting the vibe that people are kinda getting over it.

We take things back now, right to the very beginning. Blue, this is Leaf.

**Ships:** None.

* * *

**Laboratory**

_noun. _a room or building equipped for scientific experiments

(Game-verse.)

* * *

Just who was this girl? He'd never seen her before.

She had _no right_ to be here. Today was_ his _day, it was _his _limelight – and _no-one _was going to steal his thunder. Especially not some undeserving, no-name girl.

He knew _just _how to put her in her place.

"Battle me," he demanded before his grandfather. "Right now. Let's see whose Pokémon is stronger."

Someday, _everyone_ would know his name. He was going to show the whole world – starting with _her_ – that he was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**A/N:** That's right. He's Blue. And he's gonna kick yo' butt. :) ... Little did he know Leaf would be right behind to kick _his_ the whole time.


	13. Macaroon

**A/N: **Not a lot to say today. Except I really love macaroons. If you haven't had one before - try one! They're delicious. :)

**Ships:** ConflictingShipping.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Macaroon**

_noun. _a small sweet cake or biscuit made with ground almonds

(AU.)

* * *

"You look more annoyingly chirpy than usual," Blue commented, glancing up as Leaf trotted in, positively glowing with excitement.

She ignored him. He watched her fiddling out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "What're you doing?"

Too excited, she proudly showed him a tray of… something. "I've been baking!"

"… What are they?"

"Macaroons. Try one?"

"No, thanks. I value my life."

"Where's Red?" Leaf demanded, insulted. "I'm sure _he'll_ try one."

"_Fine_," Blue said hastily. "I'll try one. Give it here."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't know if I'd be brave enough to try some of Leaf's baking. I, too, value my life. But hey, Blue was going to lose to Red. Clearly winning Leaf is worth sacrificing a perfect bill of health. ;)


	14. Nightmare

**March 29, '12.**

**A/N: **This drabble goes hand in hand with another fic I've been working on and recently posted, called _Heartlines_. In fact, it was sort of a precursor to that one; I got the inspiration for that one from _Nightmare_ and _Desire_ from this collection.

So please check it out~! If you want something Conflicting (and Burningleaf) to chew on that's meatier than these drabbles, _Heartlines_ is perfect for you. :) And I'd really like some readers to leave some feedback, so if you do have the time, I would seriously love you forever. :3

**Ships:** Conflicting, Burningleaf.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nightmare**

_noun. _a frightening dream

(AU.)

* * *

"Hey!" Leaf greeted, beaming as she threw her arms around him. She smelled sweet, like apples. "It's been forever!"

She looked… different. Pretty, as always. But happier, somehow.

No, _radiant_.

"So," Blue said calmly, curbing the surge of feelings he always felt for her. "How's things?"

She bit her bottom lip excitedly, eyes shining. "Okay, I have something to tell you!"

In spite of himself, her cheeriness was infectious; he smiled. "What?"

She held up her hand; diamonds winked at him. "I'm getting _married_!"

The smile fell from his lips. "To who?"

She beamed. "Red!"

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Blue! Don't you just feel for him? Hiding away his emotions so Leaf would never know how he feels... :(


	15. Origami

**A/N: **Okay, this one's a bit fun. Made me smile while I was writing it. :)

Just clarifying again, for everyone - these drabbles are game-verse. Just to clear up any confusion.

**Ships:** Implied BurningLeaf, implied Conflicting, implied Hanada. (Lots of lovin'!)

* * *

**Origami**

_noun. _folding paper into decorative shapes

(AU.)

* * *

"RedRed_Red_!"

"What?" Red exclaimed, alarmed. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Leaf grinned. "Look what I made!"

She proudly presented a paper contraption.

"… What _is _that?"

"A chatterbox!"

Red blinked at it.

"Here," Leaf said excitedly. "Pick a Pokémon – from these ones."

"Uh… Pikachu."

"P-I-K-A-C-H-U." He watched the paper mouth snapping as she counted.

"Now pick a number."

"Four."

"One-two-three-four! Now pick another number."

"Seven…?"

She grinned. "You're going to marry Gym Leader Misty!"

Red blushed. "_What_? Here, I'll do yours…"

He hesitated awkwardly. "Uh… It says you're going to marry _Blue_…"

* * *

**A/N: **HanadaShipping = Red(game)/Misty. Just in case anyone's confused. :3


	16. Paroxysm

**A/N: **Whoa, MIA for a bit, reader. Sorry about that. Happy Easter, and stuff!

Now, I picture this one taking place in the crowded foyer of a Pokemon Centre, probably late at night when everyone's traipsed in from a day of hard training. Just setting the scene and mood for you a bit. ;P

**Ships: **Conflicting.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Paroxysm**

_noun. _a spasm; a sudden burst of rage, laughter, etc.

(AU.)

* * *

"What, does he think he's a hero, or something?"

"Talk about reckless."

"What a dick. Bet his Pokémon aren't even that strong."

Leaf's fuse blew.

"Do you _know _Blue Oak _personally_?" she snapped loudly. Everyone fell silent and looked at her, aghast. No-one replied. "So who are _you _to pass judgement? For your information, Blue is an arrogant, insufferable jerk, but he is a _fantastic _trainer."

"Why, I'm touched," came Blue's unexpected, sarcastic drawl from the door.

"_You_–" She turned on him furiously, blushing. "–just… _shut up_!"

* * *

**A/N: **Bet she felt embarrassed after that one. Hate to get caught showing your true colours much, Leaf? But I bet that made Blue feel a little warm and fuzzy - even if he'd never admit it to anybody. ;)


	17. Queer

**A/N: **Can I just say, reader... Nearly 50 reviews. Hooray! :)

This one you really can't not love. The mere concept makes me giggle every time, unfailingly. Hope you like it, too!

**Ships:** Conflicting, implied Crack!Nameless. XD

* * *

**Queer**

_adjective. _1. strange; eccentric

(AU.)

* * *

Realisation dawned in Leaf's brown eyes. "That's why, isn't it?"

"Why what?" Blue retorted shortly.

She spoke in a delighted hush. "Why you're always competing with Red – why you seem to hate him so much."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"It's because you're…"

"What, exactly?"

She gave him a pointed look, grinning. "You're… _crushing_ on him!"

Blue's drink burst explosively from his lips. "_What_?"

Had she _totally_ lost the plot?

Leaf winked. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Leaf – wait! That's not–"

She'd already danced away gleefully.

Blue sighed dejectedly.

It was _her_, not Red…

* * *

**A/N**: Aww, Blue... Wouldn't you just want to shake her shoulders angrily? So frustrating...


	18. Rain

**June 6.**

**A/N: **Swear to the mighty Arceus I'm going to have these finished before next semester begins. Sorry for making everyone wait!

What can I say about this one? Well, there needed to be a soap opera cliche. Just saying.

**Ships:** Conflicting.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Rain**

_noun. _drops of water that fall from the sky

(AU.)

* * *

"Leaf!"

She stormed on, ignoring his calls. The rain came down harder, soaking her hair, pattering against her frozen cheeks.

"Leaf, _come back_!"

"Go away!"

He caught her up in several strides, grabbing her shoulder. She shrugged him off violently. "Leave me alone!"

"It's not – Leaf _listen to me – _it came out wrong–"

"How? It _can't_."

He growled in frustration, grabbing her face in his hands. "I _love _you! Okay? There! _Now _who feels stupid?"

He pulled her close and kissed her urgently, the rain cascading down around them.

* * *

**A/N:** Nawww. That's all there really is to say. :3 Mind you, you've gotta wonder what he originally said to tick her off so much...


	19. Sacrifice

**A/N: **Surprise, reader. Bet you weren't expecting another one so soon. :P

This drabblet explores an imperative conflict in the Leaf-Red-Blue trio. It takes place (literally) just after Blue becomes Kanto Champion. Blue and Red's relationship is more of a healthy rivalry (maybe they're older; more mature?). Just setting the mood. XD

**Ships:** implied Conflicting.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

_noun. _2. giving up a thing you value, so that something good may happen

(Game-verse.)

* * *

"What?" Shock rang in her ears.

Red's face was grave. "I… I don't know if–"

"Don't give up your dreams just because it's Blue," Leaf interrupted.

"What about you? One day you'll have to face either me or him out there."

"I'd rather it be you," she admitted. If she had to challenge Blue for the Champion title, someone's heart would be broken. She didn't think she could handle that yet.

Red gave her a long look.

Leaf smiled sadly. "My dreams can wait."

* * *

**A/N**: I took the concept of this drabblet and explored it a bit in _Heartlines_; Leaf sacrificing her dreams for a person she loves. I think it's a strong facet of her personality, not following her own advice. I like that she's a very flawed protagonist. It's why she's one of my favourite characters. :)


	20. Thunder

**A/N: **This one's purdy cute, reader. :3

For anyone who has a phobia of something. Mine is spiders. (Thanks, ma!)

**Ships:** Conflicting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thunder**

_noun._ 1. the loud noise that goes with lightning

(AU.)

* * *

He slammed the cabin door open and they stumbled inside. It was cold and dark, but thankfully empty when he flicked the light on.

Rain lashed the windows. A fork of neon lightning cracked the sky.

Leaf trembled violently, her brain buzzing with hysterical fear. She couldn't think straight, or speak.

A powerful rumble ripped overhead. Her knees gave out, terror paralysing her muscles.

"Come on," Blue said gently, getting comfortable and pulling her into his arms. He tucked her under his chin, sighing against her hair. "It's okay, Leaf."

* * *

**A/N:** I like Leaf's vulnerability, and how Blue is reliable and yet sort of tiresome at the same time. You really get the feeling he's been guiding her through storms since they were kids. Naw, Blue...


	21. Ultraviolet

**A/N: **It's exam day, reader. My last final for the semester. Thought I'd post up the next drabble for luck.

This one is intentionally styled to feel like it could pass as the end of a romance story. :3

**Ships**: Conflicting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ultraviolet**

_adjective. _beyond the violet end of the spectrum

(AU.)

* * *

Without warning, Blue stepped close and kissed her.

Immediately, all sound disappeared, like someone had muted the volume of the world.

White light exploded behind her eyes – no, _brighter _than white, more solid than white. _Ultraviolet_.

It pushed all conscious thought to the back of her mind, filling her with thoughts of only him, just as his scent drugged her senses, like a potent, toxic addiction.

She melted against him, and his arms pulled her closer, his fingers entangling in her hair.

_This moment_, she thought dizzily, _should never be broken_.

* * *

**A/N:** Re-reading this, I realised I like it a lot more than I thought I did. Has anyone else ever experienced something similar when they've been kissed? (This may not be Leaf's first kiss, specifically, but I'll confess my first kiss was god awful! :P)


	22. Valentine

**A/N: **Greetings from snowy Mt. Buller, reader! I wish you could come frolicking with me. It never gets old.

So I'm sure you must have seen this one coming. V... Valentine... romance collection... it was like puzzle pieces slotting together, really. Couldn't avoid the inevitability. ;)

**Ships:** BurningLeaf (if you squint), implied Conflicting.

* * *

**Valentine**

_noun. _1. a card sent on St. Valentine's day (14 February) to the one you love

(AU.)

* * *

"Leaf?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, almost destroying her decorating. "Good god, Blue! You scared me."

"What on earth are you doing?" He yawned sleepily. "It's two AM." He peered around her curiously. "Is that… _Valentine's chocolate_?"

She flushed. Busted! "Um…"

He raised one eyebrow, smirking.

Leaf faltered. "... It's for - Red. Don't tell him?"

Blue turned away. "It's going in the vault."

_Phew_, she thought, _nice save._

In the hall, he sagged against the wall. _Why does that suck so much?_

* * *

**A/N: **Maw, Blue... You know why that sucks? Because you love her! Now drop all the facades, acknowledge it, and go get her. X3


	23. Waltz

**A/N:** Today marks a momentous occasion, reader. I am posting this celebratory drabblet from my bedroom.

Now, most fortunate adolescents would find that statement odd; they've probably had a computer/internet in their bedroom forever. But my ultra-traditionalist family decided to wait until I was in my third year of university before they finally succumbed to my brother and my charms (whinging) and instal wireless internet. The days of hardship and mega inconvenience are over! No more trying to hack into the family computer because my parents frequently changed the password (jerks!). No more planning the next FF update in accordance with when the computer would next be free! Hallelujah!

And now that my rave is over, onto the important part.

This drabble, incidentally, is another which inspired/was expanded on in _Heartlines_. Funnily enough, this time it was totally subconscious; I completely forgot all about this one until after I'd written the part in. The expanded scene is one of my favourites, if you were curious; I really loved writing it. But it hasn't been posted yet, so look out for the Part Two update!

Thanks to Dictionary dot com for the reference for this one (I last-minute changed the title).

Three drabblets to go, reader! Countdown's on. :)

**Ships:** Conflicting.

* * *

**Waltz**

_noun_. a ballroom dance, in moderately fast triple meter, in which the dancers revolve in perpetual circles, taking one step to each beat

(AU.)

* * *

"Dance?"

Leaf looked up from her éclair and was surprised to see Blue standing before her, hand extended, expression hesitant.

Heat flooded her cheeks. "Uh… what?"

He took her hand, pulling her along. "You're the only person not dancing with someone. You look pathetic."

She glowered at the back of his head. "Fine. But only because you're the only person I know here."

"Whatever." He pulled her a little awkwardly into his hold.

But it was kind of nice, actually, dancing with him. She smiled quietly into his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **The original setting for this drabble was a wedding, but I realised that this scene could have taken place at any formal occasion. So it's up to your interpretation where they are, reader. Incidentally, I love weddings. I personally hate _attending_ them - they're the utmost of boring ceremonies (they're worse than funerals!) - but at least you get to dress up. And they do make for one of the best romance plot drivers. When all else fails, throw a wedding! Shenanigans are bound to go down. XD


	24. XX

**A/N: **Two to go, reader! :)

Not a lot to say today. Busy learning _Lucifer_ for Amaranth and Manifest next month. So much work to do! D:

**Ships:** Conflicting (kind of...)

* * *

**XX**

_No entries exist._

(AU.)

* * *

Leaf stared at the little piece of paper.

It wasn't the message that baffled her – that was normal enough. It was the signature at the bottom, and the two innocent yet significant little letters afterward.

X. That meant 'kiss', right? As in 'kiss, hug'.

_Why would Blue put kisses at the end of a note to me?_

Maybe… he actually _liked_ her?

Leaf bit her bottom lip, allowing herself the daring thought. Blush dusted her cheeks.

No – it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Peeking in through the window, Yellow giggled, watching on in delight. "I _knew _it!"

* * *

**A/N:** And so we witness the triumphant return of Yellow! XD What evil schemes does she have in store for Leaf and Blue? Well, you'll soon find out! But you can bet it'll begin with trouble (the fun kind, of course ;D).


	25. Yellow

**A/N: **One left, reader! Can't believe we're already this far; that was so fast. D:

This one makes me smile, every time. Hope it's the same for you. :)

**Ships:** Implied Conflicting.

* * *

**Yellow**

_noun. _the colour of butter, egg-yolk, or ripe lemons

(AU.)

* * *

She glanced nervously between the stone-faced teens. "I was just kidding."

"You think this is _funny_?" Blue demanded. There was none of his usual lazy, mocking self.

"You've made us look like complete idiots!" Leaf exclaimed, red-faced with humiliation. She could barely _look_ at Blue.

"Well, you _are _complete idiots!" Yellow cried. "You both just stomp around, continuing to pretend like you hate each other because neither of you are brave enough to admit you actually _like_ each other! I had to do _something_!"

Leaf blushed.

Blue glared.

Yellow cowered.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Yellow - what have you done? Boy is she in trouble. ;) But seriously, how often in books or fanfics do you just want to grab the two love interests' shoulders and shake some sense into them. Save everyone so much trouble! :P

Keep your eyes posted for the final installment!


	26. Zigzag

**July 18, 12.**

**A/N: **At last, reader, we come to the end of our little journey. Thank you so much for following this collection of drabbles; I had so much fun writing them. The response to this was truly phenomenal: 73 reviews and over 11,000 hits - the most viewed of all my stories. A-maz-ing. Thanks to everyone who left some feedback!

A special shout-out goes to **splitheart1120** and **Moon Lily91** for supporting me every step of the way. This collection is really for you guys. Thanks for reviewing each update - it was nice knowing there was always somebody definitely reading. :)

And now, without further ado, the final drabble!

**Shipping**: Conflicting. (duh!)

* * *

**Zigzag**

_noun. _a line or route that turns sharply from side to side

(AU.)

* * *

He was the most frustrating, infuriating person she'd ever met.

Every second thing out of his mouth was an insult or a jibe. Every second glance was derogative.

He was competitive, rude, and selfish. And she never knew where she stood with him; what to expect next time she saw him.

But just thinking about him got her heart pounding.

There was no-one else who occupied her thoughts as much, spoke to her in her dreams, inspired her aspirations.

There really was no-one _quite_ like Blue Oak.

* * *

**A/N**: A nice little reflection from the lovely Leaf to finish up. I wonder how often she really is honest with herself about how she feels about Blue?

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing (if you did!). If you have a moment, please check out _Heartlines_ if you're up for a fluffy, meaty Conflicting love story. :3

Lots and lots of love!

Cherrie xx


End file.
